Wish Gone Amiss
by yerosmyhero
Summary: Boq only has one wish- for Galinda to love him. But what happens when that wish actually comes true? Will it be what he expected?


A/N So. This is another one-shot. I've sorta been working on it for a while. Tell me if it's any good. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, or any of its characters. Oh, and I took the line "So I'll be picking you up at eight? No, I'll be taking you now" from broadwaylover07, and Disney Channel did the whole Wish-Gone-Amiss thing first. Is that all?

------------------------------

Boq was feeling very sad. His heart was breaking (yes, he has a heart). All he wanted was Galinda's love – but it was unattainable. He was in his dorm room at Shiz, standing next to the window. His roommate, Avaric, was out doing something, so Boq was the only one there. He audibly sighed, then looked out the window. The night sky was a dark blue. A crescent moon was beaming. The sky was clear; many stars were shining. Boq looked around at the city. The moon and stars were illuminating the city with a silver glow. It looked more like a picture than the business like city that it was. He looked back up to the sky. This time, he saw a shooting star streak across the sky. Boq's eyes lit up. Although it seemed childish, he closed his eyes tight, and wished that Galinda would love him. He opened one eye, but nothing had happened. He sighed and went to sit on his bed. He picked up his history book and began to study. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Boq got up and opened it. Galinda was standing there with a big smile on her face. One leg was behind the other and she was playing with one her curls.

"Boq, I know I'm just a Gilikin, but Gilikins have feeling too. And I know I haven't been spending much time with you, but for some reason, I LOVE YOU!!!!"

With that, Galinda launched into the room and jumped in Boq's arms. Boq, unprepared, dropped her. Galinda quickly got up and brushed herself off – still smiling.

"Galinda? Are you okay? You don't quite seem like yourself…"

"Oh I am perfectly fine Boq. I was just upset because I hadn't seen you in soooo long!" Galinda all but danced around the room.

"You just saw me last period in Life Sciences."

"Yes, and it was too long. So… you want to do something later?"

"As in a – date?" Boq choked over the words. He could hardly believe it – Galinda really wanted to be with him - she loved him? Maybe that wish really did come true!

"How about the Ozdust Ballroom? I here they have a great dance floor."

Boq was getting excited. "So, I'll be picking you up around eight?"

"No – I'll be taking you now."

Galinda grabbed Boq's arm and dragged him through the door, down the hall, and stairs, outside to a waiting limo.

"Why is there a limo here?" Boq asked.

"I knew you'd say yes silly! Just wait a second while I get ready."

Galinda pulled out her training wand. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then waved the wand about. "Ball Gown!" Her eyes were squeezed shut. She cautiously opened one, but she was still in her school frock. Her face turned pouty, but she quickly recomposed herself and tried again. She waved her wand frantically. "Ball Gown!" This time, a shimmering pink bubble appeared around Galinda. The bubble slowly rose off the ground. Galinda could be seen inside, smiling, relieved. The bubble turned opaque, then faded out while returning to the ground. Galinda was standing in a halter top, a-line, sky blue dress. Her hair was in an up-do, a small tiara placed there. She was carrying a silver wristlet. "There, now I'm ready." She looked at Boq. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I wasn't particularly planning on it…" Boq drew out the syllables. He still wasn't used to the "new" Galinda.

"Well, that won't do!" Galinda nearly sang the line. She twirled around and pointed her wand at Boq. "Ball… suit!" Boq was swept up in his own bubble, much to his dismay. When he reappeared he was wearing a white suite with a blue vest and striped tie that matched Galinda's dress. His hair was slicked back in the typical "fancy-smancy" style. Boq tentatively touched it. It crunched. He was holding a corsage.

"Well, aren't you going to give that to me?" Galinda questioned.

"Sure…"

Once they were prepared, Galinda and Boq got into the limo. The driver was just closing the door, when Avaric, back from his activity, walked by. He glanced in the direction of the limo, kept walking, and then turned back around.

"BOQ?"

"Avaric. Now is _really_ not the time!" Boq just wanted to leave and get on with his date.

"You and Galinda? When did that happen?" Avaric was beyond confusion. He was _confusyfied._

"Oh… a few minutes ago. But I couldn't be happier!" Galinda's voice squeaked with excitement. She reached out over Boq's lap and closed the door. Avaric stood for a moment in shock. Galinda and Boq - How in the world did that happen? Avaric watched as the limousine pulled out and headed toward the Emerald City, Boq and Galinda's shadows moved closer. They were engaged in conversation - at least.

--------------------------

Boq and Galinda did not have the grand double door entrance as they would have hoped, but they still stood out. They were clearly overdressed; which was probably the effect Galinda was going for. As they strode down the main staircase, Galinda casually flipped her hair, then turned to Boq, "Do you want to dance?"

Boq did not answer. Instead he grabbed Galinda's hand and ran the rest of the way down the staircase to the dance floor. He moved them to the center of the dance floor where they would be noticed the most. Boq stood there, held both of her hands, and gazed into her eyes.

"Galinda, you don't know how happy this makes me. I have always wanted you to love me, and now that it's true… I'm so happy I could melt."

Galinda giggled. "Of course you love me; I'm pop-u-lar. But I love you Boq, more than you'll ever know. But now, let's dance."

"Let's dance!" Boq twirled Galinda around, her skirts billowing, her golden curls sparkling in the low light. _Everyone_ was watching. Boq then held her close, and they danced together, long and slow. He never wanted the night to end. They stopped only a few times to get some punch and mingle. He was beginning to feel tired, but he would have danced all night. Eventually the clock stroke midnight: the club was officially closed. The rest on the crowd drifted away. Galinda started to head towards the door too, but Boq held onto her hand. Galinda looked confused, but she followed while Boq led her again to the center of the floor. When they were directly under the light, Boq touched his hand to her cheek. She blushed. He turned her head ever so slightly, and kissed her. It wasn't long, but the effect was lasting. Galinda turned an even brighter shade of pink. She bit her lower lip, clearly pleased with what had happened. Galinda and Boq held hands then walked slowly back to the limousine. They couldn't be happier.

------------------------

"Boq, Boq – BOQ, Wake up!!!"

Boq rolled over in his bed. "No," he mumbled.

"No, you must get up now!!! Or I'm coming in there!"

The voice that was talking started sounding strangely like Boq's mother. He rolled over onto his back, and opened one eye. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Oh silly Boq, it's just me!"

When Boq opened his eyes, he was shocked by a face a mere inch away from his. Wide eyes, huge smile, with a mass of blond curls bobbing everywhere. Galinda moved back so Boq could sit up. He was very surprised to see Galinda straddled across him on his bed. He looked around before shouting, "Galinda! I'm not decent!"

The shouting had awoken Avaric from his bed across the room. He sat up sleepy eyed, then gaped when he saw Galinda sitting on Boq, in Boq's bed.

"Uh… I didn't see _anything._ I'll let you guys get back to doing whatever you were doing."

"AVARIC! It wasn't like that, I just woke up and she-"

"Denial. Not good Boq. I would think that since I am your roommate you would tell-"

"Put a sock in it Avaric." Galinda was getting upset. She sighed, and then thought back to what Boq had said.

"Oh." Galinda cut the word short. "I'll wait." She simply stayed where she was and covered her eyes with her hands. Boq sighed, loudly. He loved Galinda, but this early in the morning was a little much. He slid out of bed and went over to the closet. He heard a giggle behind him.

"Galinda!! No peeking!!!"

"Sorry…" She clearly did not sound sorry.

Boq dressed in school uniform: navy blue slacks, white shirt, and striped tie. He looked back at Galinda. Her eyes were open. He wondered how long they had been open, but he didn't ask.

"So… you know it's been our 11 hour and 13 minute anniversary! We should do something!"

"How about breakfast? I have class at seven."

"But Boq, today is _special. _Don't you want to do something a little more adventurous than breakfast in the cafeteria, with all those noisy people?"

Boq looked at Galinda. She was dressed in a white simple dress with a blue jacket over top. She was wearing heels, as usual. He couldn't help staring at her natural beauty. She was a vision of perfection. All he wanted to do was kiss her – but wait. If the date had been real last night, then they were officially a couple! He _could_ kiss her. Had it really happened? Maybe it was just a dream. But Galinda had said it was their anniversary. It must be true. Boq decided right then that class could wait. He grabbed Galinda around her waist and dragged her onto the bed. She squealed with delight. She playfully punched him.

"Don't do this Boq, you'll mess up my hair."

Boq looked at her; she clearly didn't care that much about her hair. But she was a little concerned. "I'll fix it." He ran his fingers through her soft golden hair. He played with her hair for what seemed like ages. She finally pulled away, then knocked Boq down, back onto the bed. They wrested for what seemed like a few minutes, but really it was more like ten. When they finally quit, both of the clothes were disheveled, their hair was a mess. If Boq left now, he could still make it to class on time. He tried to get up, but Galinda pulled on his arm. "Let's go on a picnic!"

"I don't know… how will we get out?"

"Hm… we'll sneak out my dorm window. It's on the first floor.

Galinda and Boq made their way to the girl's dorm. He had only been here once, to give Elphaba her book back. When they reached Galinda's dorm, she was sitting on her bed, her plain brown bed, reading a book. Galinda motioned to be quite. If they didn't make a sound, she probably wouldn't look up. They took two steps up into the room before she looked up. A nonchalant look was on her face.

"Going somewhere?"

"Oh Elphie! Now it not the time! Boq and I are going on a romantic picnic to celebrate our anniversary!"

"Moving up in the world, aren't we Boq? My sister not good enough for you?"

"Elphaba, you know just as well as I do that I never loved your sister."

"True, but she loved you."

"And now I love him! He's mine, mine, MINE!!!" Galinda held tightly onto Boq's arm, and jumped up and down wildly around the room. Boq felt like him arm was being pulled out of his socket. Elphaba suppressed a laugh.

"Well whatever you are doing, just get on with it. I will say I saw nothing," and she returned to her book.

Boq and Galinda slipped out of the window. Boq went first and landed with a soft thud. Galinda went next and landed on Boq, he skirt covering his entire head so that he was blinded. Galinda got up quickly and brushed herself off. When Boq had gotten up, she jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Boq thought that he had never been that close to her before. He carried her over to the parking lot, where her car was waiting. As expected it was a bright shade of pink. The driver got out and opened the door to the back of the car. Boq and Galinda both got in. The driver went back to the front seat and started driving. Boq realized that Galinda had not said one word to the driver. How would he know where to go? Soon enough, they arrived at a local park.

Galinda bounced out of the car, not waiting on the driver. Boq was surprised to see that a picnic lunch and blanket had already been set out.

"Well, here we are! What do you think?" Galinda was sitting on the blanket, her skirt spread out into a full circle, the folds resting evenly on her legs. Boq moved to join her. She inched to one side to let him sit down, and snuggled closer. She reached forward and grabbed his hands. She didn't say anything; just let him feel the touch. Boq used his other hand to look inside the picnic basket. There was an assortment of sandwiches, sauces, and desserts. All Ozian delicacies. There was even a bottle of champagne. Boq chose a sandwich for himself, and held one out to Galinda. She took it, but set it down next to her. She reached for the bottle of champagne and opened it. The bottle fizzed and an avalanche of fog poured out from the bottle. The smell overcame the air with a scent of roses and wine. Boq couldn't remember if he had had champagne before.

Galinda reached for to crystal wineglasses. She poured it with grace that comes from experience. She took one for herself and gave one to Boq.

"Here's to us."

"To us," and they drank.

Boq was now certain that he never had champagne before. The flavor was wonderful, if not a bit over powerful. He and Galinda started in an idle conversation about school, teachers, and Galinda herself. Boq didn't mind. He poured himself several more glasses. The taste was addicting. The more he drank, the more he his self-control loosening. Galinda seemed to be paying little attention to the fact; _in_ fact, she had had a lot to drink herself. They had eaten some of the food from the basket themselves, but they mostly preferred to feed it to each other.

"So… I was thinking ah-" Boq started before Galinda shoved a chocolate down his throat.

"What do you think I should wear t-" and Boq shoved a cracker into her mouth. Most of the food wasn't even eaten; it was usually spilled out onto the blanket or spat out across the grass. This went on for quite sometime until there was nothing left but a small cake.

Boq was amazed by the fact that there was one in the bottom of the picnic basket and it hadn't managed to get squashed! It's was miraculous. The cake was made of three different kinds of Ozian chocolate. It was heavenly. Boq took the basket and got out a knife when a piece of the cake hit him in the face. He turned around to see Galinda with chocolate covering her right hand, and evil grin pasted her face.

"Hi," she said very sweetly.

Boq threw his hand into the cake and smeared it all over Galinda's hair. She squealed. Galinda and Boq then both grabbed for the cake, only to send it flying across the park. They both scrambled up and ran after it, tripping over nonexistent logs and rocks. Boq reached the cake first, and grabbed the whole thing. He stood up to throw it at Galinda, but being intoxicated, lost his balance and dropped it on his head. Galinda laughed, clear bells on a church morning, then hiccuped. Galinda launched herself onto Boq, smearing the cake all over his school uniform. Boq was doing the same to Galinda. They began to roll across the grass. Their clothes were becoming soiled with dirt, freshly cut grass, and chocolate. Galinda's no longer white dress was the color of mud. The hem was ripped in one place, and small tears were seen appearing on the sleeves. She was no longer wearing her school jacket, or her heels for that matter. Her hair, once lustrous and immaculate was now unkempt and blackened with dirt.

Boq was no better off. His jacket, like Galinda, had been lost somewhere before the cake-fighting incident. Unlike Galinda, he still had his shoes, although the laces were undone and they were scuffed badly. His tie was hanging limply off of his neck and his shirt had unbuttoned. He looked more like a homeless Winkie than an esteemed college student.

When they finally had stopped grabbing at each other, trying to use the last of the cake, they found themselves at the edge of a lake. Boq and Galinda tried to stand up, but feel back down promptly. Their heads swam with visions of chocolate cake and little birdies. They collapsed onto each other; Boq lying on the ground, Galinda head rest on his chest.

"How we geher?" Galinda murmured.

"I fin wee woll dumdeurrrr." Boq slurred the words together.

"Okay," Galinda tried to sit up. She put her hands on Boq's chest and pushed herself up.

"UUF!" Boq yelled.

"Surry" Galinda, exhausted with the effort of trying to get up, fell back down onto Boq's stomach.

"Uuugf."

They lay together for an hour or so, until the worst effects of the alcohol had worn off. When they woke up, and they were able to formulate words and thoughts, they realized that they had come very near to falling into the lake. Luzon Lake was not very deep, but the water at this time of year would be freezing. Boq sat up and removed himself from Galinda. He gazed over the crystal lake. The sun was shining with mid-day heat. In fact, he was getting a little hot.

Galinda had also sat up. Her eyes were distant, gazing at the horizon. She seemed deep in thought - unusual for Galinda. Boq gazed at Galinda. She was even more beautiful in the wild atmosphere. Her dress had fallen off of her shoulder, and her dress hung low on her chest. Boq slid over behind her. She slowly turned her head to face him. He wrapped his arms around her torso. He held her for a moment, then with a sudden thrust, pushed her into the lake.

"BOQ!" she screamed as she hit and sank in the water.

"I'll save you!" Boq took off his shoes, threw them behind him, and dove into the lake. The water was very cold, and it awakened his senses. He was suddenly aware that he must have missed at least two classes by now, and his grades would surely suffer. He opened his eyes and searched for Galinda. He looked up. There he saw a pair of feet thrashing. Around the feet was a swimming white skirt. It billowed everywhere, weightlessly in the water. Boq swam up and grabbed Galinda slightly below the waist and hoisted her out of the water.

Her make-up was running, her dress was plastered to her body, but she looked exquisite in Boq's eyes. She looked at him with her warm, gentle, blue eyes. They both smiled. Boq turned his body back to the shore and began kicking his legs.

"Ahem. I hate to interrupt this little love-fest, but I have had several notes saying that neither of you had been in class all day today and I had to come out and see why. I asked one of your little friends where you had gone, and I had a pretty good idea of where to come looking."

Boq and Galinda both froze. There, standing on the shore of the Lake, hands on her hips, a scorn etched in her face, was the Headmistress, Madame Morrible. They had been caught.

-----------------------

"I really don't know what to do with you two. Galinda, this is low for you. And Boq, this is _especially_ low for you. I would expect you of all people, to put your studies first before a shenanigan of this kind."

Boq and Galinda were sitting in Madame Morrible's office back at Shiz. Once they were discovered in the lake they were hurried back, and told to put on some dry clothes and report to Madame Morrible's office. She was standing in front of her desk, her eyes burning holes into Galinda and Boq, who were seated in rather uncomfortable chairs.

"I have a right mind to kick you out. You two should have know, that with such a high esteemed school such as Shiz, that we have _no_ tolerance for this sort of thing!"

"Ki – ic – k me out?" Boq stumbled over the words.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Galinda simply said. She crossed her arms over her green blouse. "My family, being from the Upper Uplands of Gilikin, has a lot of money. We can afford and will sue, if necessary." Galinda scowled.

"Now, now dearie, lets not jump to conclusions… I said I might – never said I would." She sighed. "Please return to your classes. I need some time to decipherate the subject." Madame Morrible massaged her forehead and sat down behind her desk and began to sort through paperwork.

A giggle was heard and Galinda clutched onto Boq's arm and skipped down the hallway. "Wasn't that fun! What trouble we got in."

"Galinda! I can not afford to get kicked out of Shiz! Literally. If I don't make it, I'll be forced to be a farmer like the rest of Munchkinland."

"Oh, you worry too much Boq," Galinda reached up and unbuttoned his blue school shirt, pressing her hands against his chest. "Lighten up." She titled her head flirtily and batted her eyelashes as she walked away.

"I'm going to calculus," Boq said with gritted teeth. It took all of his self-will to not follow the sound of clicking heals down the hallway. He quickly re-buttoned his shirt and headed towards the North Wing.

------------------------

Boq had a difficult time concentrating on his studies for the rest of the day. He had to go back to his classes that he had missed to get his work: He used the excuse that he overslept. Then he trudged back to his room. He had a headache and just wanted to lie down. Surprisingly, Galinda wasn't there. Unfortunately, Avaric was.

"So… where were _you_ this morning?" He got up in Boq's face. "And what were you doing? You're breath stinks!"

"It's none of your business Avaric…" Boq laid down on his bed. "Just leave me alone."

"Whatever. Oh, by the way, Galinda stopped by."

"What?" Boq jolted up, instantly alert.

"She wanted me to tell you," he suppressed a giggle "That she loves her Boqy-Toky." He erupted into laughter.

"Avaric!" Boq got up and tackled him to the floor.

"What's wrong? Do you not love your Galinda-Winda?"

"Shut up!"

"What is all that racket!" The supervisor of the dorm was standing in the doorway.

"Nothing," they both said innocently.

"Just be quiet! People are trying to sleep!" He left the room, slamming the door. The boys settled down and went to sleep. Boq's dreams were filled with images of Galinda. Galinda walking next to him, Galinda talking to him, Galinda passing notes to him, Galinda sleeping with him. Hm… wouldn't that be nice. In his sleep, Boq rolled over and felt something large in his bed. It was warm. He opened one eye and saw somebody lying next to him. He quelled a scream. The person turned over to face him.

"Hey Boq."

"Galinda! What the heck are you doing in my bed!"

"Well, I sort of felt bad about how you might be getting kicked out and all, and I couldn't sleep… Elphaba's still up _reading_."

Boq knew he should be protesting. There had to be a rule against this somewhere. It just wasn't right. "Galinda… you really shouldn't be here."

"But who will know? Boq… please."

Boq wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

---------------------------

"Boq, Galinda. This is the last straw!"

Boq wondered why someone was calling him in his dream. It must be Galinda.

"Wake up this instant," the dream figure said to him.

"No, I want you. Come closer."

"I don't think I will. Get UP!" The person roared the last word and sent Galinda and Boq flying out of his bed.

"I thought you two would have learned your lesson! You have deliberately disobeyed my orders and you will both be expelled! See me in my office in exactly one hour!" Madame Morrible stomped out of his room and briskly walked back to her office.

"Oops," whispered Galinda.

"Yeah, oops," murmured Boq.

--------------------------

A/N: Review?


End file.
